


Do You See Me?

by starlesspappillon



Series: wlwskamremakes [3]
Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon
Summary: shay aches and she hopes





	Do You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> here's shay's pov

Shay could feel the twist in her heart the day she realized she felt something more for Megan than just a friendship. Time and time again she sat back and watched the girls she would fall in love with chase after boys that barely gave them the time of day. The first time Marlon had brought Megan over to his house and she’d finally been able to meet her; Shay hadn’t been able to stop herself from glancing twice at Megan’s pretty smile. 

Then she noticed the way her hair would fall over her face and the expanse of her neck that she longed to kiss, and she couldn’t hold back the feelings. She hated the way Megan would shrink up whenever Marlon spoke for too long and all she wanted to do was hold her close and kiss her head and tell her it’s okay, that’s fine to have different interests and it’s okay to be yourself and that she didn’t have to please anyone but herself.

That day Megan cried in her arms Shay broke inside it felt so good to have her in her arms but she was the reason that Megan was in so much pain but she held her tighter eased her hands to her neck to let her cry on her shoulder. Even if it was only like this at least she was able to hold her.

And when Megan reached for her hand while they lay in her bed Shay’s heart was on the bridge of breaking out of her chest and all she wanted to do was lean over and kiss Megan kiss her and kiss her and kiss her till she laughed into the kisses.

Shay longed for the day she would no longer be pining after girls who only wanted boys, she longed for a girl who would tuck her in her arms, kiss her lips, play with her hair, who wouldn’t stop staring at her, someone who’d laugh at even her corniest jokes, someone she could hold hands with. She ached for it prayed for it cried for it just a girl who would love her for everything she was and was trying to be. Maybe somebody her prayers would be answered. For now, she stared longingly over her slushie at the girl who held her heart and tried to smile. Maybe someday would come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're a wlw raise your hand if you've fallen for a straight girl. i'll start. ✋


End file.
